Mothers Day
by CALLEN37
Summary: A compliment to Callen's little and Bigger problem, A one-shot on how the team handle mothers day with their respective mothers.


A/N; In the UK tomorrow is Mothers Day….As an accompaniment to Callen's little problem, and Callen's Bigger problem is this small one-shot. This is set before Callen's little problem and as such the team do not know Callen's secret.

Dedicated to all decent mothers out there.

* * *

Mothers Day.

Their last case was wrapped up and the team where in the bullpen putting the finishing touches on their after action reports.

"I'm so glad we finished up today, its mothers day tomorrow, I'm going to spend the whole day at a spa with my mother." Kensi said smiling, "Sushi, seaweed wraps, mud baths and no Deeks…..Heavenly."

Deeks gave her a look and laughed, "I'm busy tomorrow, going to see my mom." He said as he picked up his bag and looked through for the present that he had brought her. A lavender blue ribbon.

Kensi looked up at that, Deeks had mentioned his father twice in their relationship…er partnership. But never his mother. However, he was unwilling to elaborate.

Sam showed Kensi the bottle of perfume his daughter had 'purchased' for his wife and the same bottle he had got for his mother and the necklace he had brought for his mother in law, "Michelle's having both our mothers over for Dinner." He said with a pained face, "I'm praying for a case!" He joked.

Callen leant back and watched the team banter while he thought about what he was getting his mother.

Not that he could talk to the team about it, as far as they knew, his mother was dead. She was, his biological mother anyway, the woman he thought of as his mother was alive and well and going to 'rip him a new one' if he did not finish his report to he buried his head in his laptop.

The others saw him concentrate more intently on his laptop and looked worriedly at each other. None of them wanted to hurt his feeling so they moved the conversation down the hall as they left.

"Do you think it hurts more, mothers' day and fathers' day for him?" Kensi asked. She remembered how much Fathers day had hurt for her after her father had died.

"I don't' know," Deeks replied, He had never celebrated father's day after he shot Brandel, but every mothers day after that had hurt him.

"He's never said, I saw him buying a card once…I don't know what he does with them, maybe he keeps them in a box, he has one on his mantel in his house, I've never seen in it though." Sam said.

The three of them split up and went their separate ways for the weekend.

Sam however hung back he had left one of the perfume bottles on his desk.

Walking back into the bullpen, he saw Callen writing a card. As he sealed it shut, he saw the word 'MOM' on the front cover. Deciding that discretion was the better part of valor, he said nothing as Callen put it in his bag.

"Night G." Sam said grabbing the perfume and walking out.

"Night Sam." Callen smiled. He had been worried Sam had seen him for a moment, but he'd said nothing so Callen gave a sigh of relief.

"Goodnight Mr. Callen." Hetty called as she left.

"Night Hetty." Callen said with a small smile.

* * *

The next morning Callen was up and about at 7am.

Deeks on his run saw Callen at a flower shop and watched surprised as he walked into a bakery. "Umm, Callen likes flowers, Nice!" he grinned and continued being pulled along by Monty.

Deeks walked to his apartment showered, changed, and was in his car on his way to the hospital by 8.30am. He stopped at the same flower shop that Callen had to pick up the big bunch of blue flowers his mother loved for mothers' day. By 9am, he was walking into the long stay coma ward where his mother had been a resident since he was eleven. He smiled as usual for the nurses and read his card to his mother, brushed her long blonde hair and tied her new ribbon in it.

* * *

At the same time, Kensi sat down to a breakfast of Pancakes and juice and was spending the first mothers' day with her mother since she was three. Julie, Kensi's mother watched lovingly as her daughter tucked into breakfast and talked happily about all the things that they were going to do today.

* * *

Sam woke up with his daughter carrying a big bowl of cereal for her mother with a handmade card clutched between her teeth. Sam gently nudged Michelle awake, "Honey, happy mother's day." He said.

Michelle sat up and looked at their daughter, "Good morning honey, did you make breakfast all by yourself?" She asked, silently dreading the mess her daughter had made in the kitchen. The little girl beamed and nodded her head as Michelle reached out and took the card. "It's beautiful thank you and cereal….yum, my favorite." She said and took a mouthful of the cereal. She gave Sam a pained look... "She mixed the salt and sugar again." She whispered to her husband who pulled back from trying a mouthful.

* * *

Callen pulled up in front of a big house and silently opened the door, he busied himself in the kitchen making all his moms favorite things for breakfast, making sure the tea was perfect…which it was as Hetty walked into the kitchen.

"Happy mothers day!" Callen said with a smile as she sat down at the place he had prepared at her large kitchen table. He placed her breakfast in front of her and gave her the card and a square box.

"Callen?" She asked.

"Open it!" He smiled excitedly. He loved these moments where they were nothing more than mother and son. No NCIS, no operations manager and lead agent…just family.

She took a sip of her tea and savored it, "Just right." She smiled and his grin got wider. She opened the package and saw the Hermes scarf that he had brought her. "Callen, it's beautiful!" She exclaimed.

She opened the card that he gave her and teared up at the notation inside.

Dear Mom,

It has been 27 years since you rescued me and made me your son.

Thank you for choosing me and making me all that I am today.

I could not have picked a better mother.

Love

G

Hetty looked up the tears rolling down her face.

Callen faltered, had he made a mistake, everyone talking about their mothers had prompted him to do this. Maybe he had done it wrong, she looked sad and that was not what he had wanted.

"I…I'm sorry." He whispered and started to leave.

"Callen, it's perfect, you are the best son a mother could hope for, I am proud to be your mother." She held her arms out and he gladly fell into them in a loving hug.

For him, this was the perfect mothers day with his heroine of a mother.


End file.
